Halloween
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Writober-J 31]. Kagami a une sainte horreur des fantômes et Aomine le sait. Pour s'amuser un peu, il embrigade Kuroko pour jouer un mauvais tour au tigre – en toute amitié.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Parce que j'étais frustrée d'avoir loupé le _Writober_ , j'ai décidé à la dernière minute pour marquer le dernier jour d'octobre de participer avec ce texte écrit à l'instant.

J'ai débordé, encore. Ce n'est certes pas fameux mais bon, je me suis tout de même amusée.

Thème : **Halloween**.

Victime : Kagami.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

oooOoooOoooOooo

 **Halloween**

oooOoooOoooOooo

* * *

Les japonais ne fêtaient pas Halloween à proprement parlé. Pour ainsi dire ils privilégiaient plus leurs fêtes que celles des étrangers, pourtant un garçon voulait marquer le coup pour un de ses « amis », s'imaginant déjà sa mine déconfite quand il lui jouera son mauvais tour… En effet, en mal d'activité, Aomine Daiki, l'as de la Génération des Miracles, insolent patenté, riait déjà des déboires qu'allait vivre son pire rival : à savoir Kagami Taiga.

Il savait de source sûre que l'Américain avait une peur bleue des fantômes. Sa source n'étant que son ancienne ombre bien évidement. D'ailleurs pour son coup pendable il avait besoin de lui. Aomine voulait asticoter ce grand tigre sauteur par pure vengeance – sans s'avouer qu'il l'aimait plutôt bien en vérité.

Ce matin de bonne heure, il marchait donc en compagnie de son complice en ricanant. Kuroko lui le regardait en biais, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, sûr que sa lumière ferait la tête au moins deux jours d'affilé. Et donc adieu les délicieuses pâtisseries à base de vanille. Mais bon, il trouvait l'idée assez marrante et de toute façon Aomine avait besoin de ses talents de prestidigitateur pour se faufiler dans l'appartement du rouquin, la décision fut vite vue.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de l'adolescent, Aomine fit la courte échelle à Kuroko pour qu'il se glisse sur le balcon. Grâce à son agilité, le passeur put monter aisément en s'aidant au tuyau longeant le mur et s'accrocher à la balustrade. La baie vitrée était fermée mais pas bloquée, il fit un signe au brun resté en bas puis pénétra à pas de loup dans le salon. A cette heure Kagami dormait encore, il l'entendait ronfler depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il envoya un SMS à Aomine pour amorcer le plan « Paranormal Activity ».

* * *

En bas l'autre se tordait de rire, pas discret au possible. Bref, Kuroko fureta un peu partout avant d'enclencher la première phase. Pour commencer, tout en se cachant, il donna plusieurs coups sourds au mur du couloir. Plusieurs fois parce que Kagami dormait comme un bébé.

D'un bond celui-ci se réveilla en ayant le palpitant qui s'agitait. Il crut d'abord que les voisins faisaient des leur. Il se leva tout de même en se frottant les yeux. Dormant torse nu, il sentit un vent froid l'agresser en s'apercevant que sa fenêtre était grande ouverte. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il alla la fermer pour se diriger aux toilettes – pipi du matin oblige. Quand il revint au salon, le même vent s'engouffra contre sa peau nue. Kagami se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se demandant s'il avait oublié de la refermer. Rebelote donc.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire son lit et l'aérer. Et pour la troisième fois consécutive sa fenêtre était grande ouverte faisant voler les rideaux. Cette fois-ci il commençait à se poser des questions sur sa mémoire défaillante. Pourtant non, il était sûr de lui. Enfin, il commença de se préparer son petit déjeuner et en attendant que ça cuise, alla se doucher. Rien de palpitant sous les palmiers en somme.

Pendant ce temps Kuroko alla défaire le lit et balancer les couvertures et oreillers aux quatre coins de la pièce, puis s'occupa de la cuisine. Entre temps il se rendit sur le balcon pour faire son rapport à Aomine qui se tenait le ventre.

— Chut, Aomine-kun sois plus discret, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Entre deux crises de larme, le brun lui demanda de tout filmer, il ne voulait pas louper la tête que ferait son meilleur rival.

Kagami sortit de sa salle de bain tout pimpant et frais, seulement il s'arrêta au milieu de son petit studio, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Cette fois-ci quelque chose clochait parce que tous ses placards étaient grands ouvert ainsi que son frigidaire et que les aliments posés sur le comptoir avaient disparu. Il se passa la main sur son visage pas rassuré du tout. Aux aguets, l'adolescent tourna sa tête à gauche, puis à droite, puis fit demi-tour sur lui-même mais rien. Absolument personne ne se trouvait chez lui et même la baie vitrée était restée close. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu. Non en fait beaucoup ! Son cœur tambourinait atrocement dans sa cage thoracique. Ca n'allait pas mais pas du tout.

Même s'il avait le trouillomètre à zéro, Kagami prit une voix grave de bonhomme et haussa le ton.

— Y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence seul lui répondit.

Il se pinça la lèvre et se dirigea jusqu'à son coin cuisine pour tout remettre en ordre quand la porte de sa chambre claqua lourdement. Et Kagami sursauta en poussant un couinement misérable. Oups la virilité. Il alla voir prestement pour découvrir le chantier innommable dans sa chambre. Le tigre se prit la tête entre ses mains et jura en anglais. Il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans son appartement ! Il ne devenait pas encore gaga. Il refit son lit pour la deuxième fois quand il entendit là encore la porte de sa salle de bain claquer. Kagami avala sa salive avec la plus grande difficulté du monde, son teint passa du doré croustillant à un blanc translucide. Là il n'osait plus bouger, pétrifié. Il fit le tour rapidement de son œil de félin mais aucune arme n'était rangée dans son armoire, même pas une batte de baseball – il regretta de préférer le basket pour la première fois de sa vie. Et ce n'était certes pas avec un ballon qu'il pouvait assommer son intrus.

Taiga sortit avec prudence en restant tout d'abord caché par la porte. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir et s'aperçut que la voie était libre. Avec lenteur il fit quelques pas. L'eau coulait. L'eau de sa douche coulait alors qu'il avait refermé le robinet ! Quelqu'un était chez lui en train de se laver tranquilou-bilou ! Les lèvres tremblantes, le grand gaillard s'empara d'une louche pour se diriger vers cette pièce maudite. Attendant devant la porte fermée durant deux minutes. Voire cinq même. Et bien oui, Kagami à ce stade avait les fouettes comme on dit et personne pour le protéger ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra avec force mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'un plaisantin. Et là son mental vacilla. Il comprit… Taiga comprenait parfaitement la situation. Son appartement était hanté et l'habitant surnaturel venait lui rendre une petite visite pour la veille d'Halloween. Plaqué contre le mur carrelé, il commençait à couiner de peur. Il était encore trop jeune pour mourir, en plus il était encore vierge. Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains et tenta de regagner une respiration plus normale. Il ne pouvait même pas envoyer un message à son frère pour exprimer sa dernière volonté vu que l'appareil gisait quelque part sur le sol de sa chambre. Taiga ressortit de là, ça devenait un jeu de piste qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

* * *

Sa dernière heure allait sonnée, il serait à la merci d'un esprit frappeur ou d'une malédiction et dans sept jours il allait sûrement mourir. Adieu les rêves de NBA, adieu les méga-burgers, adieu les matchs, adieu le basket, adieu la vie.

Sa dernière heure était arrivée sous les traits d'un fantôme qui trottinait vers lui en haletant et en aboyant. Le chien de l'Enfer venait l'enlever ! Kagami en tomba sur le sol, se trainant jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée en vociférant parce que devant lui, une chose à quatre pattes se rapprochait avec un voile blanc de posé sur lui. Taiga ferma les yeux toujours en criant. Il se fit attaquer par l'animal qui lui léchait joyeusement la joue, le drap tombé parterre. Ce n'était que Nigou qui lui faisait la fête. Nigou. Le chien de Kuroko. Kuroko son supposé meilleur ami. En fait un sale traître.

Le garçon discret sortit de nulle part avec son téléphone devant lui en train de le filmer tandis qu'il agonisait au sol sous les léchouilles plein de bave de son chien.

Taiga ne se priva pas pour crier son mécontentement. Tetsuya se contenta juste de hausser les épaules en déclarant de son ton habituel.

— C'est une fête de ton pays, il fallait bien marquer le coup et c'est Aomine-kun qui en a eu l'idée.

— Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que ce type à avoir là-dedans ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, toujours premier sur les sales coups !

— C'est parce qu'il t'apprécie enfin, ce n'est pas méchant.

— Pas méchant, pas méchant ! Et d'où est-ce qu'il sait que j'ai peur des fantômes ?

— Ca en fait je lui ai dit, mais c'est anodin. Ne le prends pas mal Kagami-kun, ça nous fera un souvenir.

Effectivement, si Taiga commençait à prendre toutes les fuites entre les miracles de cette manière il n'allait pas en finir ; parce que Kuroko ne tenait pas sa langue, comme Kise. Taiga soupira après s'être remis de ses émotions puis alla balancer un ou deux coussins par-dessus son balcon à la figure trop bronzée de l'instigateur de cette mauvaise blague qui ne cessait de se bidonner. Pour se faire pardonner, Kuroko invita sa lumière à déguster une part de tarte à la citrouille dans leur repère, accompagnée de la panthère.

Aomine jubilait d'avoir la retransmission de la mine déconfite de son adversaire et de passer un moment en sa compagnie. Halloween avait du bon – surtout comme prétexte.

 **FIN**


End file.
